happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Disabled account
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ski Patrol page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pyro Python (Talk) 12:44, December 14, 2009 Videos Hello, I realise you want to contribute, and that's fine, but i must ask that when you're uploading videos of Happy Tree Friends episodes, could you please make sure they are from Mondo Media's YouTube channel, not another user's, because they are quite a touchy company with copyright, and i'd rather play it safe and only use their videos. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 14:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Mondo Media I am aware that they haven't uploaded every HTF episode onto YouTube, however, i say it's better to wait for them to upload them, because they are very touchy about copyright. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 16:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Videos are Images? I would say no, videos are videos, and images are images. But the Smoochies page has only videos and it's been marked off a while back, so i don't know, to be honest, however the imageless articles section on contributing will probably be removed soon, seeing as nearly all pages have images that need images ('cos not every page needs an image, but most do). View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 20:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) A Few Things #Why have you put up a page on Disco Bear Albums? I understand he's your favourite character, but i don't see this warranting a new article, something similar to this could be put on his user page instead. #And you better have a pretty damn good reason for putting the rape in the roles section on Sea of Love. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) *An update to my first point, i have removed the Disco Bear's album page, and put the relevant information as part of his character bio (near the bottom of the bio), if you have any issues with this decision, feel free to talk to me. Flippy in Autopsy Turvy To be perfectly honest, i couldn't make out anything that sounded like "WTF", it may be me, it may be my speakers, i don't know, i didn't really hear anything like that. To me, it just sounded like him gagging. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Anniversary Saying Whats your birthday? -- 23:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Remains to be Seen I couldn't help but notice that in a recent edit you made to the page Remains to be Seen, you altered many of the links to send them to pages other than the ones the links indicated. While this is the first time I've ever noticed you've done something like this, it happened too many times for it to be a mere accident. Please refrain from altering links unless you know they are misdirected. Thank you. (Gala0008 07:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC)) Carpal Tunnel of Love Video I don't think it matters, really, if we put up FOB's vid, Mondo may complain because it's their animation, and if we put Mondo's up, FOB may complain because it's their song, but it is a group effort, and i don't think anyone should be bothered, as long as the video's correct. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Ok Yoyi22 there's down no use to log in. I trie and trie and faults occure all the since time. And it didn't work. Can i log in fine there to make them? --LMBFanDymandaFan 15:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC)